Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, intelligent wearable equipment, are widely used in our daily life. Physical hazards including dropping, shock, compression and impact may lead to potential loss or damage to the electronic device easily. Especially, exposing, of a screen of the electronic device, to the external environment may increase the risk of damage due to accident.